Shinobi Academy
by Yui Silver Blue
Summary: One-shot. La vida en la Academia se estaba volviendo muy aburrida para el gusto de Fye.


**DISCLAIMER: Tsubasa y sus personajes pertenecen a las CLAMP, yo solo los tomos prestados para fines yaoísticos. **

**Bueno, pues por fin me he decidido a publicar algo. Se sitúa en un UA en el que Kurogane y Fye son alumnos en una especie de academia para futuros ninjas. **

**Es mi primera historia, así que agradeceré muuucho cualquier review.**

...

Mientras se paseaba frente a la fila de atribulados alumnos, Saiga, el maestro de kenjutsu, se asemejaba más que nunca a un león viejo y malhumorado, con su melena oscura veteada de gris y sus pesados andares.

– Quizás os parece... que esto es divertido –gruñó con su voz ronca.

En la clase reinaba un silencio sepulcral.

El viejo maestro se detuvo frente al último alumno de la fila, el único que no parecía ni remotamente preocupado. Los ojos rojizos y el erizado pelo negro le daban un aspecto fiero, a pesar de que tenía una expresión de mortal aburrimiento.

– ¿Le parece gracioso, Kurogane-kun? –Le preguntó, fulminándole con la mirada como si estuviera convencido de que él era el culpable de todo.

– No me estoy riendo, Saiga-sensei.

...

Cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases del día, Kurogane se dirigió apresuradamente al bosque que rodeaba la academia. Normalmente se empleaba para las prácticas de tiro con arco, pero también era el escondite preferido de cierto rubio idiota.

– ¡Es la última vez que te cubro! –empezó a gritar mientras caminaba por un estrecho sendero de tierra, sabiendo que no hablaba solo.

Y en efecto, una figura delgada emergió ágilmente de entre los árboles. Vestía únicamente una yukata ligera de color claro y por algún motivo estaba descalzo y despeinado. Miró a Kurogane con unos grandes y brillantes ojos azules.

– ¿Se han reído? –le preguntó sin más.

– En cuanto el viejo ha salido por la puerta –admitió Kurogane a regañadientes–. Watanuki casi lloraba de la risa.

No pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa al recordar al joven de pelo negro y gafas tirado por los suelos riéndose. Una parte de él se alegraba de lo ocurrido, porque el anciano y malhumorado profesor solía tratar especialmente mal a Watanuki únicamente porque el muchacho no parecía tener demasiado talento con la espada.

– Bueno, después de todo ha merecido la pena, ¿no? –replicó el otro joven con una risita.

– ¡Dilo por ti! –protestó Kurogane, recuperando su mal humor habitual– Como me expulsen por tu culpa...

– No lo harán. Kuro-sama es el mejor shinobi de toda la Academia.

– Todavía no soy un shinobi –murmuró Kurogane con descontento.

– Pero lo serás –respondió su amigo–. Estoy seguro de ello.

Eso consiguió borrar todo rastro del enfado de Kurogane.

– Eres un idiota, Fye –dijo, pero no había mala intención en la respuesta.

Fye se acercó a él y le besó suavemente en la mejilla.

– Pero me quieres de todas formas.

– Por desgracia –El joven moreno rodeó al más menudo con sus brazos. Pasados unos segundos, Fye apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Kurogane.

– Cuando me convierta en shinobi y tú seas mi protegido, nos iremos de aquí –dijo el mayor de ambos impulsivamente.

– Kurorín siempre ha querido ver mundo –comentó Fye despreocupadamente.

– Solo si tú vienes conmigo –Kurogane sintió como se ruborizaba y al instante se arrepintió de haber dicho algo tan tonto.

Pero para su sorpresa Fye no se burló de él, sino que le sonrió y le abrazó con más fuerza.

– Claro que sí –su voz sonaba feliz– ¿Recuerdas que te dije que quería ver la aurora boreal aunque fuera sólo una vez?

– La verás todas las veces que quieras.

Pero no iba a tener la misma suerte dos veces.

– ¡Fiuuu! ¡Pero qué bonito, Kuro-dulce! En el fondo eres todo un romántico...

– ¡¿Pe-pero qué dices?

– ¡Ohh! ¡Seguro que Kuro-dulce me va a comprar un ramo de rosas para San Valentín!

– ¡Cállate, idiota!

Podía escucharse el eco de las risas de Fye y los gritos de Kurogane mientras le perseguía por todo el bosque.

...

Dos semanas más tarde, el profesor Saiga dio por fin con un hechizo que hizo desaparecer los bigotes y la cola de gato. Pero tardó casi un mes en dejar de escupir bolas de pelo.


End file.
